The Magic Flute With Six Holes
"The Magic Flute With Six Holes" is a story event that took place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the movie version of "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute" set in that particular universe (with some elements from the original comic book version), and is considered the canonical point in which the Smurfs first met Sir Johan and Peewit. About The Story From Vic George: Since I liked the animated movie version of "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute" more than the original comic book story version, I decided to have an adaptation of the movie become part of the story series' canon while leaving out most if not all of the songs from the movie. Plot Summary Most of the story is told by Narrator Smurf on the day that he, Empath, Smurfette, and Polaris Psyche spend an afternoon listening to some music played by Piper the Smurf flutist. On the day following a jousting tournament held by King Audric in which his champion Sir Johan was a participant, a traveling merchant looking for Peewit the court jester and entertainer had left behind a six-holed flute which King Audric and Sir Johan tried to keep away from Peewit due to his off-key musical skills. However, Peewit found the flute after a failed attempt to burn it and, after cleaning it and playing it, discovered that it had the power to make anyone who listened to its tune dance uncontrollably. Later on, Peewit along with Sir Johan and King Audric discovered that prolonged listening to the flute would cause its dancers to pass out, which made it very dangerous when Matthew McCreep, a thief and musician, stole the flute from Peewit and used it to rob the townsfolk of their valuables. After failing to get the flute back from McCreep, Sir Johan and Peewit sought help from Homnibus the wizard, who told them that the Smurfs were the ones who created the magic flute. However, since no one is able to find their way to the village where the Smurfs lived, Homnibus used a technique called "hypno-kinesis" which would send a physical portion of themselves into the Smurf Forest where they would encounter a Smurf that would guide them the rest of the way. It is there that they met its leader Papa Smurf, who told them that the power of the magic flute cannot be removed, but instead offered to create a second magic flute for them to use against McCreep. Sir Johan and Peewit spent a night with the Smurfs as they tirelessly cut down the tree that they needed for the flute's wood, but were unable to get their hands on it before Homnibus drew them back too soon and became too tired to send them back. Fortunately, the Smurfs were able to find Homnibus' hovel and delivered the flute to Sir Johan and Peewit for them to use. One of the Smurfs discovered that McCreep had an associate named Earl Flatbroke, which they discussed a takeover of The King's kingdom by hiring mercenaries from an island off the port city of Terminac. Sir Johan and Peewit were alerted to this news and tried to stop McCreep before he sailed off to the island, but failed. Instead, Sir Johan wrote a letter to Earl Flatbroke that supposedly came from McCreep in order to lure him into traveling to the island, with Sir Johan and Peewit posing as sailors following him. Upon the encounter with McCreep and Flatbroke, Peewit pulled out his magic flute and dueled with McCreep as Sir Johan and Flatbroke eventually passed out. However, the two musicians were deadlocked with each other, and after a long while they both stopped playing to catch their breath, with Peewit taking advantage of the moment by playing a short musical blast that knocked McCreep out. With McCreep and Flatbroke captured, Sir Johan and Peewit returned them to the mainland to be put in custody of the law, and also to have the stolen valuables returned to their rightful owners. Peewit wanted to keep one of the magic flutes, but Sir Johan insisted that they should both go back to the Smurfs. He tried to create a fake replica of the magic flute in the hopes that the Smurfs will get it instead of one of the real flutes. However, after the Smurfs made their departure, Peewit pulled out a flute and found out to his great dismay that he had handed back both magic flutes. Title Translations * French: La flûte magique avec six trous * Spanish: La flauta mágica, con seis agujeros * German: Die Zauberflöte mit sechs Löchern * Italian: Il flauto magico a sei fori * Dutch: De magische fluit met zes gaten The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ Quotes "Sir Johan looks rather young to be a knight." "He's actually a squire, my good lady. But he's proven himself to be worthy of the title, and so he stands in my court with the honors of knighthood." : - Lady Arnica and King Audric at the jousting tournament, when Sir Johan is introduced as a contestant. "Who is that strange young fellow?" "His name is Peewit. He's the court jester and entertainer. He likes to play music, but the problem is that he can't sing. So I have hidden his mandolin." (Peewit shows up with the mandolin) "OH NO!!! He's found it."' : - Lady Arnica and King Audric at the jousting tournament, talking about Peewit. "You rascal! You thief! You swindler! Try to get me to dance, will you? I'll make you dance...at the end of a rope!" : - Peewit running through the castle with an axe after Matthew McCreep stole the magic flute. "This is Papa Smurf. He is called 'the Great Smurf'." ''"'The Great Smurf', eh? Then I wonder how tall 'The Greatest Smurf' is!" : - A random '''Smurf' and Peewit when Papa Smurf is introduced. "Those Smurfs...just because they're 150 years old, they think that they're all grown up!" "They're all 150? Then how old are you supposed to be?" "According to my last birthday, I turned 542 years in chanterelles." "542 years old? Well, you sure don't look it!" : - Papa Smurf and Peewit "You Smurfs all look alike. How can you tell each other apart?" "It's simple, Peewit...each of us has a name, and that name indicates who and what we are, whether it's a personality or a profession." "Do they get them when they're born, or is it after they exhibited some character traits?" "Yes and yes." : - Peewit and Papa Smurf "Hey, Johan, I found out the secret to their language. You just simply change the words to 'smurf'." "Really? It's that simple?" "Just watch! I'm going to ask that Smurf for a glass of water." (Turns to a nearby Smurf) "Hey, Smurf! I would like you to please bring me a smurf." "Okay." (Goes off to get the "smurf") "You see? It's that simple!" (Smurf comes back with an axe) "Here you smurf!" "No, no. I asked you to bring me a smurf." "That's what I brought you...a smurf." "Not that kind of a smurf. The kind you smurf like this." (Makes a drinking gesture while the Smurf watches puzzled) "I MEAN A GLASS OF WATER!" "Oh, a smurf of smurf!" "That's what I've been saying, isn't it?" "No, no. You said you wanted a smurf." "Of course I did. I said it right the first time." "No, you said you wanted a smurf, and so I brought you a smurf." "But that wasn't the smurf that I wanted you to smurf." "Well, if you wanted a smurf, you should have said a smurf and not a smurf. A smurf is not the same thing as a smurf. Smurf it?" "Aaaah...smurfity smurf smurf smurf!" "Well, there's no need to smurf that kind of language!" : - Peewit, Sir Johan, and a random Smurf on the subject of the Smurf language. Notes * The original comic book version of the story (La Flûte à six trous, or "The Flute With Six Holes" in the Johan and Peewit comic book series) is considered canonical to the Smurfs comic book series, although the location of the Smurf Village was changed from The Cursed Land to the Smurf Forest when the Smurfs starred in their own series. Since the movie version was developed by Belvision Studios in 1976, about five years before the Smurfs cartoon show made its debut, it has no canonicity with that series. * The dialogue is a loosely-based mixture of the comic book version of "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute" as well as the United Kingdom and United States English dubs of the movie version. * The mention of Alderic the sorcerer and the magic flute being able to cure "Monotone Melancholy" is a reference to the prequel comic book story "The Flute Smurfers", which was published in 2008 as a limited edition in Europe to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Smurfs and their original comic book story appearance, and is now available in English by Papercutz as part of The Smurfs And Friends Volume 1. * Peewit mentions being known as "The Goblin Of Boulder Wood", which comes from the Johan and Peewit comic book story of the same name. * Peewit going "smurfity smurf smurf smurf" after his failure of trying to speak in Smurf is based on Patrick Winslow's outburst from the 2011 Smurfs movie. * Narrator and Piper mention in brief detail the events that happened in "The Cursed Country" at the end of the story. Homnibus himself mentions that the Smurf Forest is located in a region called "the Cursed Country", a name based on the original location of the Smurf Village called the Cursed Land (Le Pays Maudit in the original French). * Peewit's idea that the baby Smurfs were grown in a secret garden like plants is based on the revelation of how Smurfs came to be in the story "How Things Smurf" from The Raven Child's The Smurfette Village fanfiction series. * Some notable differences: ** The original version of the story as well as the movie version have the young adult Smurfs be the same age of 100 years old. This version in the EMPATH story series would have them generally be around 150 years old. ** Although the young Smurfs all generally look alike, their appearances in this version of the story feature elements from the cartoon show, such as Handy's overalls and visored cap as well as Hefty's heart tattoos. ** There are only a few songs that appear in this adaptation, since this wasn't intended to be written as a full musical adaptation like the animated version. "The Ballad Of Friendship" is the only song from the United States English dub that appears in this version of the story. ** Sir Johan is consistently referred to as Johan throughout the entire story, with only the full title of his name used in the jousting tournament. ** Homnibus' servant is referred to as Oliver. ** Peewit's goat is called Biquette, as in the cartoon show. ** Dame Barbara is referred to by her cartoon show name instead of Lady Prattle, Lady Gripe, or Lady Beard. ** Princess Savina, who had no appearance in either version of the story, has a supporting role in this adaptation. ** Earl Flatbroke is also referred to as Lord Mumford through the course of the story. ** The unnamed traveling merchant visiting King Audric and Johan to sell his music instruments is named Ezlo, a name given to the same character in the Glovey Smurf story series. Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath, Polaris, and Smurfette appear only in the framing of the story. Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Jokey - Max Cassella * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Piper - Taron Egerton * Narrator - Tom Kane * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Humans * Sir Johan - Jamie Bell * Peewit - Paul Reubens * Princess Savina - Jo Wyatt * Dame Barbara - Rachel Atkins * King Audric - Christopher Godwin * Homnibus - Peter Reneday * Ezlo - Charles Martinet * Oliver - Yuri Lowenthal * Matthew McCreep - Kevin Michael Richardson Others * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Animated movie adaptations Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Johan and Peewit story adaptations Category:Story main pages Category:Stories with trigger warnings